Dumpster Diving
by YamiRisa
Summary: Greg always gets the dirty work, just this time Nick is there to cheer him up. Nick/Greg - Slash.


**Title:** Dumpster Diving  
**Author:** AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing:** Nick/Greg  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Beta:** No beta since I can't find someone who wants to beta my CSI stories. My usual beta has a lot of stuff to do and she already has a few oneshots of mine to beta, so I don't want to send her more work. Sorry for the mistakes if there is any...  
**Summary**: Greg always gets the dirty work, just this time Nick is there to cheer him up. Nick/Greg - Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI..

* * *

Once again Greg had gotten the dumpsters to go through while all the others were looking around for more evidence in the less smellier and unclean places. He knew he only was a level one CSI, but he still felt it was unfair he always got the dumpsters and other stupid places to find evidence. How was he ever going to be good at his job and become a CSI level three if he always got the dumpsters?

"Enjoy the dumpster diving, Greg," he quoted Warrick as he grabbed a black bag filled with old, rotten food. He groaned at the smell, feeling like he was about to throw up, before he quickly placed it behind him and went back to the rest of the smelly garbage. "Ha! I will give him great enjoyment when I show up with some really cool evidence before him, smelling so bad it will make his eyes wet, and maybe he'll even be sick so he doesn't have to come back for the next thirty years," he muttered with a tone that sounded like a six year old would use when he found out his sibling had gotten something while he didn't. A pout was on his face as he squeezed his eyes, the smell was really, really bad, making his eyes all teary.

"Stupid, stupid Warrick," he continued talking to himself, not really aware he did so, as he went through the garbage. It was the third dumpster he was looking through, still four more to go. He really wished he would fine something, but even if he did he knew he still had to go through the four other dumpsters just in case.

Greg went through more disgusting, rotten food and other kinds of things when he suddenly grabbed a mirror. He looked at it and saw his own reflection. His whole face was dirty, his hair dirty, actually everything about him was dirty because of all the dumpster diving he had done the last four hours. Greg hated looking like shirt, he liked to be clean, fresh and with styled hair, smart and comfortable clothing. He felt so dirty and he was sure that as soon as he would leave the dumpsters, he would smell as rotten as the dumpsters did.

"You sound really happy, G." The voice was full of sarcasm.

Greg looked up and over his shoulder. There was Nick, his long time boyfriend, standing with his arms crossed over each other on top of the dumpster's edge. A small smile played on his face as he looked into Greg's chocolate brown eyes, while Greg just held a pout on his face. "Why do I always get the dirty work? I hate dumpsters."

Nick grinned, rested his chin on top of his arms, continuing to stare into Greg's beautiful eyes. "You just have to do what you are told, that's how it is, Greg" Nick replied. The smile never left his face as he spoke.

"I hate being dirty and smelly," Greg muttered before he turned back to look at the garbage, gave a silent prayer in his mind, asking someone up there (even if he didn't believe in any gods) that someone would save him from this smelly, dirty dumpster hell.

"Yeah, but even if you are covered in garbage and smells like it, you are still cute." The words made Greg stop doing whatever he was doing in shock. He hadn't expected Nick to say that. Yes, his boyfriend was a romantic and he loved to call Greg cute, adorable and other sweet things, but never in his whole life had Greg thought Nick would think he was cute covered in garbage and smelling like shirt. Was it some kind of secret fetish?

He felt heat in his cheeks, ears and the rest of his body, which meant his face and his ears where red like blood. "Oh..." Was his genius answer for Nick's sentence.

Nick chuckled behind him, making Greg feel more embarrassed because he hated it when Nick made him blush. "You're so adorable, G." Greg didn't answer. "Well, I better get back to work. Sara just asked me to check up on you since you have been gone for some time now. See ya later, Greggo." With those words ending, Greg heard Nick walking away and back to the others.

"Oh..." He said again. Suddenly all this dumpster diving wasn't that bad.

* * *

Review..


End file.
